


I know you (and I love you just the same)

by sleepoverwork



Series: Tony Stark Bingo (2019 edition) [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bucky Barnes loves Tony Stark. the end, Fluff, It's the final countdown, M/M, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Tony Stark, do not copy to another site, soft boys are hard for each other, some really questionable sandwich choices I will stand by until I die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/pseuds/sleepoverwork
Summary: James Barnes and Tony Stark meet on through a mutual friend with questionable life choices...It's Steve, they meet through Steve being a self-proclaimed defender of all that is good and just.They fall in love, they move in together, and they haven't gotten sick of each other yet.





	I know you (and I love you just the same)

**Author's Note:**

> Bless my wonderful [joanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart). You're a darling and I love you immensely. I may have birthed this shitshow but you wiped it's asshole and made it as presentable as it's ever going to get.
> 
> WinterironWeek Day 2: HighschoolAU/CollegeAU  
TSB S-1 Workshop Trouble  
WIB I-5 They were roommates

James watched Tony from over his astronomy textbook, as Tony absentmindedly ran his hand through his grease-soaked hair for the fourth time in fifteen minutes and decided that maybe what his genius-boyfriend needed was a break.

“Gonna go make you a snack.”

Tony doesn’t respond, still caught up in whatever programming he is doing on the half-dissected desktop when James gets up but he does lean into the forehead kiss James plops on him and trills like a cat.

James waltzed into the kitchen, which during the progression of finals week has collected dust, take-out boxes, and gods know what else, and stopped in his tracks. Taking in the scene before him, and wisely trying to **not** take in any of the oder, James decided he better clean some of the mess before making more—Winifrield Barnes didn’t raise no pig. He sets off to efficiently swipe paper containers into the trash, rinsing bottles and leaving them out to dry so they can be dumped into the recycling bin, and giving the countertops a quick one-two wipe. (If there was a speed-cleaning competition, James was a shooing for at least third place.)

Kitchen decently cleaned in under ten minutes, James started construction the monstrosity that was Tony’s favorite sandwich.

First, two pieces of multigrain bread, middle, because edges were for Tuesday Toad-in-the-Holes, plopped into the semi-intelligent toaster.

Then, two eggs, cooked over-medium, a necessary sacrifice to prevent another ‘Yoke-Everywhere-And-Oh-Shit-In-The-Computer’ incident.

When the toast is medium brown, A.K.A. done, one slice is lathered with chunky peanut butter, the other with lao gan ma.

James chuckled to himself as he reached into the fridge to grab a jar from the designated Chinese-god-sauce shelf, thinking about when the kind old lady, Ms. Yong Xin, had “accidentally” cooked too many dumplings for herself—which should have been their first clue because how can someone have too many homemade dumplings—and had given the boys their first jar to eat with the dumplings.

Tony spent the next month and a half, convinced the substance was laced with some version of Chinese-marijuana with how delicious, and additicing it was. There was a lot of explosions those first few months.

Natasha laughed at their addiction, but a few weeks after the first explosion, James saw her leaving Ms. Yong Xin’s apartment with several bottles, and found out from the cunning old fox herself that Nat had agreed to clean her apartment in return for those jars.

Last, but certainly not least, mac and cheese. Not just any plain old mac and cheese, but the only one Tony makes and only when his old butler, Edwin Jarvis, visits them. It’s an ‘Every-Cheese-Known-To-Man, Breadcrumbs-Baked-To-Crunchy-Perfection,’ galore. 

Cut the sandwich in half, vertically, not diagonal like some savage, and, ta-da, le sandwich.

Sandwich monstrosity in hand, James sauntered back into the garage, and stands in the doorway to wait.

Tony continues to mumble to himself as he clacks away on his keyboard, then absentmindedly takes a sniff. Then another, more drawn out one. His head popped, attention successfully captured, continuing to sniff the air like a hound on a hunt.

By the time Tony and turned around and spotted the sandwich, the plate was shaking with James’s laughter.

“For me,” Tony squeaked out, obviously thrilled. As soon as James nodded, Tony was out of his seat and charged for the plate.

Right before he reached, James swerved out of the way, plate and all, causing Tony to but on the brakes, fast, if he didn’t want to run into the hall way through the doorway.

“Buckaronis―” Tony turned back to him, his lower lip jutting out,”why?”

“Wash your hands, you heathen. I have seen the horrors you do with your workshop desk. You’re not touching this sandwich until you scrub your hands for at least two minutes.”

Tony obediently trotted off, head hung low.

James watch him walk past the bathroom, straight to the kitchen. James rolled his eyes and timed the water running― sure enough two minutes and three seconds later, the water was turned off and Tony called out to him.

“Baaaaaaabe―”

James chuckled to himself as he took his time walking to the kitchen. 

“―my haaaaands are washed―”

James huffed, shaking his head. He was about three steps from the clearing and could see Tony’s legs dangling from the counter.

“―I’m huuuuuuuungry.” 

When Tony caught James’ eyes, he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, obviously pleased as punch with his shenanigans.

James couldn’t help but laugh, and when Tony does the ‘grabby hands’ for the plate, he hands it over.

Tony took two huge bites of sandwich and then, with his mouth completely full, opened it to say, “Yapjfaksnflafnaslfa”.

“I’m good. Been eating the five pounds of gummy bears Sam had to get me for losing our bet on who could score high on the chem final,” James replied automatically unable to tear his eyes away from the disgusting, but intriguing scene in front of him.

Tony hummed, swallowed the chunk in his mouth and then took another large bite.

“K. Lo’ u.” 

Tony smiled at James with his cheeks stuffed like a squirrel’s. Once again, James was horrified, but fascinated.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a shoutout to my friendos in the WinterIron Server on discord. You all are my inspiration, as usual. Stay amazing my loves _smooches and snuggles_


End file.
